One of the basic problems which has plagued military personnel over the years has to do with the identification and tracking of objects. This problem relates not only to personnel but also to equipment such as trucks, boats, etc. That is to say, there are many areas where either public order or the national security are threatened by intrusion on the ground by personnel. Therefore, a system of detection whereby it is possible to determine when and where an intrusion of a given area has occurred has become necessary. Additionally, a system whereby the intruder can be tracked to determine the direction in which he moved, would solve a further need.